


Insatiable

by enawritesthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Inspired by Real Events, Just for me, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, it's called eating out your girlfriend and it's real and it doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enawritesthings/pseuds/enawritesthings
Summary: A queer sex scene from a delightfully deeply saturated indie movie, or also maybe it's a fantasy about a friend of mine  :x
Kudos: 4





	Insatiable

The sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the blinds, bathing the room in a warm, cozy glow, giving the fluffy white duvet a cloud-like appearance and glazing the two ensconced naked bodies with honey.

“What time is it?” One of the bodies mumbled, raking a hand through their hair and stretching, rolling slightly away.

The other body stirred, slowly untangling themself from the other to sit up, cascading waterfall of blue hair covering ample bosom so as to preserve their modesty. There were flowers woven into it, peeking out bright yellow and red and orange against a cerulean river. Hazel eyes squinted at the clock between long, dark lashes.

“Only 5, we didn’t nap too long. Dinner isn’t till 8, anyway.” Turning to her lover, the blue-haired one smiled lasciviously, eyes dreamy and locked on his, and she whispered, “We have time, if you’re up for one more.”

A deep chuckle from him, a sound she loved to hear. “God, you’re insatiable. Fuck, I love it.” He reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her breast, fingers ghosting over her nipple, making her shiver. “I love you,” he murmured, before he pulled her back down into his arms.

Their lips met, soft and tender but brimming – with passion, with unsaid words, with need and desire and an unwavering, aching want. Hands fluttered from shoulders to chest, her fingers stroking his collarbone, his throat, his jawline, and his hands overflowing as thumbs stroked her nipples into stiff peaks. She let out a soft sound as his lips moved against her neck, spelling out what he wanted to do to her with his tongue.

He rolled them over so she was laying on her back, blue hair spread against the pillows, breasts bared, and after admiring the heavenly glow of her skin and the way her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him, he began to make his way down. A kiss for the left shoulder, and one for the right. A smattering for her chest tattoo, a vivid floral burst splashed across her pale skin, and a kiss for each symbol down her forearms. Fingertips, the back of her hand like a gentleman asking permission. Kisses peppered across her stomach, dusted across the peaks of her bosom, drifting slowly down to where her thighs met, that warm wetness he was aching for.

She watched his eyes close as he dripped kisses like honey from that sexy mouth, the mouth she couldn’t wait to have between her legs again. That mouth that did such wonderful things, both in bed and otherwise. He was teasing her, though – his breath on her skin made her shiver, and he was skating his fingertips up and down her thigh as he slid closer and closer. Every so often, he would look up at her, those dark eyes smoldering beneath a thick, tangled mop of emerald hair that he kept having to push aside. When she met his gaze like that, every bone in her body turned to jelly. He could flood her panties with one glance of those deep, intense eyes and a crooked smile.

It was good that he didn’t have to work around panties this time, though, because his tongue was too eager to be reacquainted with his lover’s clitoris for any formalities like removing clothing. His hands slid beneath her thick, round ass, and he pulled her towards him like she was his last meal. She gasped and arched her back as his warm breath announced the arrival of his mouth, wet against her own wetness, heat against her own heat, tongue and teeth working together to make her writhe in pleasure, squeezing his head a little between those glorious thighs. He reached up and slid a finger in beside his tongue. After a minute, a second one joined. She moaned, pushing herself down onto his fingers, feeling his tongue pressed against her clit, his stubble adding a very interesting friction to the whole process.

Suddenly he came up for air, fingers still thrusting deep inside her, and in a rough voice he panted, “Let me fuck you?”

“God yes,” she whimpered, spreading her legs wider and grasping at him blindly.

He grinned, using the hand that wasn’t making her gasp curse words under her breath to brush his hair out of his eyes, then reached for a condom.

In the time they had been doing this, they had tried all types of toys – there was the double-ended nightmare that was a lot funnier than it was sexy, the old reliable vibrators, the new and exciting remote-controlled vibrators – but when it came to the main event, they didn’t go for anything fancy. They both preferred the most discreet harness, the most average and normal looking apparatus, the most natural attachment possible.

He’d gotten the condom on and was bracing over her on one arm, lining himself up with her and carefully sliding inside. The sound she made as he filled her was gorgeous. Her hands immediately clutched his back, and as he pulled back and left her empty again, she actually whimpered. He almost came right then, overwhelmed with how much she wanted him. She wanted him every second of the day, it seemed. She really was insatiable, and he really did fucking love it.

He snapped his hips and her eyes snapped open, those lush lips in a perfect O (actually, her labret piercing turned it into more of a Q). His eyes were the color of a storm at sea, wild with desire for her, and she was swept away when she locked into his gaze. She was gasping every time he pumped into her now, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. He bent his head down and bit her neck, right at the collarbone, sucking a dark bruise onto her skin.

“Fuck, baby, I love it when you do that,” she keened, breathy, drunk on pleasure. “Mark me up, make me yours. Claim me. I belong to you,” she whispered, clenching her legs around his waist, “and I’m about to fucking come.”

God, he loved to hear that. It made him wetter than he already was just from fucking her, knowing she was about to lose it and it was all because of him.

“Come for me,” he panted, reaching down to finger her clit as he pounded her. “Want to see you come, baby, I want you to moan my fucking name when you do.”

“Oh god” – she was reaching up, hands tangling in her hair, his hair, blue and green swirling together and bouncing apart, then thrusting back together – “fuck, baby, I’m so close” – her hands were clenched around the headboard, eyes closed and mouth open in complete ecstasy – “don’t fucking stop, oh god” –

Hazel eyes popped open, wild and glazed, and her whole body tensed, then released. She moaned, long and loud, shaking with the waves of her orgasm, hands clawing into his binder, pussy absolutely gushing. He pulled out, deftly undoing the device and tossing it aside, then plunged a hand between his own legs while his face disappeared, lapping up the result of his hard work. She was still shaking. His tongue brushed her clit and he heard a sharp “fuck” from above as she ground her pussy down onto his mouth involuntarily, and suddenly he was coming, hard. He laid his head on her thigh and groaned as he worked himself, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him; over both of them.

After a minute or two, the blue head lifted and said in a small, sleepy voice, “We have time for another nap before we have to shower and go to dinner.”

Another chuckle, and a kiss placed on her inner thigh before he slid back up to the pillows, taking her in his arms. “Insatiable – sex and sleep, you just can’t get enough.”

“Don’t forget food,” she murmured against his chest, already dozing off. “I can’t wait for dinner… but I especially can’t wait for after dinner.”

“After? What happens after dinner?”

Her eyes stayed closed, but a devilish smile crept onto her lips. “Your turn.”


End file.
